Audi Auto Union V16 Type C Streamline '37
|engine = Porsche-designed V16 |aspiration = Twin-Supercharged |displacement = 6008cc |gt6type = |torque = 629.0 lb-ft |power = 520 BHP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |pp = 603 PP |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Auto Union V16 Type C Streamline '37 is a Race car produced by Horch and Auto Union, the direct ancestor of what is now Audi. It only appears in Gran Turismo 4 and Gran Turismo 6. In-game description "The car remembered for Bernd Rosemeyer's tragically fatal record attempt. An iconic GP machine of the 1930s." In 1932, the Auto Union was founded as an amalgamation of four German automobile manufacturers: DKW, Wanderer, Audi, and Horch, to overcome the depression after World War I. The Auto Union was backed by the government, and actively participated in motorsports around the world together with companies like Daimler-Benz. The Auto Union Type C was the world's first mid-engined GP racing car, and was designed by Dr. Ferdinand Porsche. Taking the steering wheel were ace drivers Bernd Rosemeyer, Tazio Nuvolari, and Hans Stuck, who together recorded an incredible number of victories in the 750 kg formula races held for 3 years from 1934. The engine was mounted longitudinally with a displacement of 6,330 ccThis is incorrect, as the 1936-1937 Type C cars had an engine displacement of 6,008 cubic centimetres. It was a special setup combining a V16 SOHC with a 2-stage supercharger, and even in its very basic configuration the car produced 512 BHP @ 5,000 rpm. This extremely tail-heavy car was difficult to drive, and only a handful of skilled drivers were able to control this car properly on the track. In 1938, the Type C with Bernd Rosemeyer as the driver made a speed record attempt on a strip of the Autobahn between Frankfurt and Darmstadt. This Type C was equipped with a special Streamliner body with low air resistance. However, the car was blasted off course by a sudden gust of wind and overturned, with Rosemeyer tragically losing his life in the resulting crash. The top speed of the car at the time is said to have been . Acquisition GT4 This car can be obtained by winning the Grand Valley 300 km endurance race (in the international versions of the game), or bought at the Audi Legendary Cars Dealership for 500,000 Credits. In this game, this car can be driven only on the Nürburgring Nordschleife, and Test Course. GT6 This car can be purchased for 500,000 Credits. Unlike in GT4, no circuit limitations are present. It also has a detailed interior, despite not having a gallery view or working tachometer. Trivia *In GT4, this is one of only two special cars purchasable at the dealerships, the other being the Caterham Seven Fireblade '02. *In GT4's arcade mode, this car can be used in two player mode. If chosen from the garage, the car is drivable on any circuit. *In GT6, this car can be recommended for three trophies: 111 Meters a Second, David and Goliath, and Old Dog, New Tricks. *In GTPSP, an unused string of text suggests that this car was originally planned to make an appearance in GTPSP, together with the Ford Model T Tourer '15, the Hyundai Click Type-R '04 and the Mazda MX-5 '05. All of these cars, which the exception of the Mazda MX-5 '05, have made an appearance in Gran Turismo 4. ** The car is also mentioned in the AI entry list for the unused World Circuit Tour event in GT5, where it does not appear. *This is the oldest vehicle in Gran Turismo 6, and also the oldest race car in the entire Gran Turismo series. Videos The World's Fastest Car in GRAN TURISMO 4!! Gran Turismo 6 Audi Auto Union V16 Type C Streamline '37 Top Speed Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GT4 Special cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Cars without headlights Category:Audi Race Cars Category:1930s race cars Category:Open Cockpit Cars Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars